Boulder Trap
Dungeon Keeper The Boulder Trap is potentially the most destructive trap available, first available to the player in Nevergrim. It allows the player to lay down a huge round rock which rolls over heroes and enemy creatures when they come within range. The trap requires a made up of at least 17 squares before it can be manufactured. The trap triggers when a hero or enemy creature comes within its line of sight. The Boulder then begins rolling towards them. Boulders always go left at forks (the manual and the Dungeon Keeper Premium guide book incorrectly state that Boulders go in a random direction at forksDungeon Keeper Gold Manual, p. 43.ダンジョンキーパープレミアム勇者撃退ガイド (in Japanese). p. 28. Tokyo: NTT Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-4-87188-897-4.), therefore it is possible to predict its path. The Boulder is destroyed after a while. It is also weakened whenever it rolls over a creature - so it might be advisable to use multiple Boulder Traps when a large group of enemies tries to invade the dungeon. Should the Boulder roll onto Lava it will explode, and will disintegrate if it rolls into Water. Although your own creatures do not set off the trap, they can still be squashed if caught in its path so must be treated with extreme care. The player can activate the trap by slapping it, and can also redirect their own boulders if skilled enough. Note however that each slap will weaken the Boulder, causing it to break more quickly. If activated this way the trap will disappear, so it cannot be sold anymore and needs to be replaced with a new one. One must be very careful when dealing with enemy Boulder traps. If one knows the enemy has the trap available they should be very careful when breaking down doors or walking down corridors. When possible, move through suspicious areas using Imps or very fast creatures if one is more skilled to minimise damage and harmlessly activate them. If one is quick, they can place Doors in any corridors and certain types of rooms to change the landscape such as s (for their columns), (for their lowered floor) or s (for their raised floors). Note however that a Boulder trap will destroy any s and will replace them with Dirt Path. If one is skilled enough at manipulating the environment and their enemies, they can theoretically use the opponent's traps against them. The trap will crumble after it has rolled over 10 units. In KeeperFX however, some creatures weaken the Boulder more than others and the trap will kill fewer units as a result. It should be noted that the is immune to this trap - if he gets hit by it, the Boulder will simply explode. Triggered Boulder traps can also be destroyed by s. Boulders traps and Floating Spirits are completely unaffected by each other. Dungeon Keeper 2 Boulders cause damage equal to half the health of the creature that it hits and cause more damage to stunned creatures. If a creature gets hit by enough boulders, it will die. Boulders cause damage to your creatures as well as the enemies. Boulders will cause damage to Dungeon Hearts (yours will cause damage to your own) so can be used to take out enemy hearts. A boulders direction can be changed by slapping it,and it will bounce of any walls it hits as well, so beware of where you set them up. A Boulder takes damage from rolling. If you are using the patched version of the game it takes damage from slaps and from hitting creatures as well. Also known as the Sphere Trap.ダンジョンキーパー２コンプリートガイドブック (in Japanese). p. 28. Tokyo: Keibunsha. 1999. ISBN 978-4-7669-3293-5. References